


Cherish

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: Masaoka being a caring dad.Fluff and Angst.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika & Masaoka Tomomi, Ginoza Sae/Masaoka Tomomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the COW-T 2020, week 3, mission 1

Da piccolo, ricordava di essere rimasto affascinato dalla figura dei detective.  
Divorava libri gialli stranieri e giocava a risolvere casi apparentemente impossibili. Crescendo aveva capito di non avere un simile talento, ma aveva comunque deciso di far parte della polizia. Da adulto non era certo diventato il nuovo Sherlock Holmes, ma sentiva di aver trovato comunque il proprio posto nel mondo. Svolgeva il suo lavoro con passione e tatto, cercando di dare giustizia a chi non poteva più reclamarla.

Il se stesso adolescente sarebbe rabbrividito al solo pensiero di sposarsi prima dei 30 anni, preferendo invece avventure burrascose con femme fatale e inseguimenti degni di 007.

Ma a 26 anni era felicissimo di essere sposato con la sua Sae.   
E adesso, mentre stringeva tra le braccia il suo primo figlio, non avrebbe voluto essere da nessun'altra parte.  
Sae diceva che il piccolo Nobuchika gli somigliava tantissimo già adesso. Lui non vedeva molto la somiglianza, anche se immaginava che fosse difficile. Semmai notava come avesse preso gli stessi capelli lisci e nerissimi di Sae.

Nonostante il lavoro gli togliesse molto tempo, aveva insistito per farsi spiegare come cambiargli il pannolino e come usare il biberon.  
Sae era rimasta molto stupita dalla cosa, ma lo aveva assecondato con piacere.

“Sai, non penso che mio padre abbia mai cambiato un pannolino in tutta la sua vita!”

“Beh, siamo nel 2080...”

“Ahah!”

“Sae... secondo te... a Nobuchika piaccio?”

Sae aveva riso a quella domanda.

“Ma Tomomi... è ovvio! Ti adora!”

Lui non ne era sicuro. Ogni volta che lo abbracciava aveva sempre paura di fargli male.  
Non si sentiva mai abbastanza preparato.

Masaoka stava apparecchiando il tavolo mentre Sae allattava Nobuchika.

Quando la sentì urlare un piatto gli cadde dalle mani per lo spavento.

“TOMOMI! TOMOMI!”

Quando si volto e vide la scena capì tutto in un istante.

Nobuchika stava diventando velocemente paonazzo, mentre Sae era rimasta immobile con il bimbo tra le braccia, gli occhi sgranati.  
Masaoka le strappò Nobuchika dalle mani, lo prese appena sotto le ascelle e lo lanciò in aria, riprendendolo al volo subito dopo.

Sae urlò.

Masaoka ripetè il gesto due volte, fino a quando Nobuchika non riprese finalmente a respirare. La gravità lo aveva aiutato a liberare l'esofago.

Masaoka, stringendolo sempre tra le mani, si dovette sedere.   
Nobuchika piangeva a gran voce e Masaoka lo cullò cercando di consolarlo, ma era il primo che tremava come una foglia.

Sae si mise a piangere per il solievo.

“Grazie al cielo c'eri tu! Io non riuscivo a pensare! Non sapevo cosa fare... se fossi stata sola...io...”

Masaoka cercò di rassicurarla, anche se debutava di riuscirci.

“...Adesso mi hai visto, se dovesse ricapitare saprai cosa fare...ugh”

Sae lo riempì di baci tra le lacrime.

Solo allora si accorse dei cocci che aveva calpestato.

“Tomomi... cosa stai leggendo?”

“Sto leggendo Sherlock Holmes!”

“Tomomi... non pensi che sia troppo difficile per un bimbo così piccolo?”

Nobuchika infatti si era addormentato su di lui.

“Beh, forse hai ragione... è un po' presto...”

Sae scosse la testa, sorridendo.

“Beh, forse non capirà le parole, ma penso che possa apprezzare la tua voce. Ottima ninna nanna”

Masaoka, la scrutò da dietro il libro.

“Stai forse dicendo che sono noioso?”

“ahah!”

Erano al parco tutti e tre insieme.  
Masaoka spingeva la carrozzina.

Quando Sae fu troppo stanca per continuare a camminare, si sedettero su una panchina e Masaoka andò a comprare un paio di gelati.

Mentre mangiavano in silenzio, riusci ad ascoltare senza volerlo la conversazione di un paio di mamme sedute di fianco a loro.

Tenevano d'occhio i loro bambini più grandi.

La donna più vicina a lui giocherellava con la folta treccia laterale che le arrivava fin quasi alla vita.   
“Sai, non dovrei dirtelo Mari, ma la signora Yamada mi detto che è preoccupata per suo figlio... il suo coefficiente di criminalità è leggermente sopra la media per i bimbi della sua età”

L'altra donna, Mari, rimase visibilmente stupita dalla cosa. Si riaggiustò per bene gli occhiali spessi che le erano scivolati dal piccolo e elegante naso.

“Teru?! Sembra un bambino così calmo...”

“Lo so! Non capisco infatti...”

“...Penso che sarebbe meglio evitare che i nostri figli giochino con Teru... almeno per un po'...”

“Tu dici? Non lo so, vanno così d'accordo...”

“Adesso che ci penso...” Mari cominciò, e più parlava più il suo tono si face allarmato “una volta ho visto Teru spintonare il mio Nobita solo per poter prendere una palla! E adesso so che il suo coefficiente di criminalità è alto! Non voglio certo rischiare che influenzi mio figlio!... Non lascerò che Nobita giochi con Teru... spero che tu faccia lo stesso!”

“ma...”

“Se non lo farai, vorrà dire che eviterò anche te... “

La donna si alzò e chiamò il figlio che giocava insieme a un altro bambino.

Non poteva avere più di sei anni.

“Nobita! Andiamo a casa!”

Masaoka incrociò lo sguardo di Sae.

Anche lei aveva sentito la conversazione.

Sae gli sfiorò la mano chiusa a pugno.

“Lascia stare. Ne parliamo a casa”

“Ti rendi conto?! Non ti sembra assurdo?”

“Sì, ma sai, la gente va subito in panico se...”

“Sono bambini, santo cielo! E' ovvio che si spintonino mentre giocano! Non significa che da grande diventerà un'assassino!”

“Lo so, ma...”

Masaoka si massaggiò la testa. Non poteva ancora a credere a quello che aveva sentito.

“No, è assurdo che si controlli il coefficiente di criminalità di un bambino!”

“Tomomi...”

Masaoka si sedette, scosso.

Gli era venuta voglia di bere.

“Non posso accettarlo! È sbagliato!”

Non era solo una questione fisica.  
Non erano le rughe sul suo viso che gli rendevano difficile radersi, o il corpo pieno di acciacchi... il suo aspetto ora rispecchiava semplicemente come si sentiva dentro.

In fondo, era sempre stato un vecchio.  
Che cosa terribile, scoprirlo solo adesso.  
Nonostante si fosse reso conto di dover cambiare per continuare a vivere come avrebbe voluto, non aveva saputo – voluto? - adattarsi.

Aveva visto i suoi simili sviluppare gambe e muovere i primi passi sulla terra ferma, mentre lui si era ostinato a voler nuotare in una pozzanghera che si asciugava ogni giorno di più.

A un certo punto, aveva cominciato a provare orgoglio per questo suo lato.  
Era come un articolo vintage che avesse perso la sua funzione, ma non il suo fascino.

Ma dentro di lui il dubbio era rimasto.  
E se il mondo non si stesse evolvendo in meglio?  
Se gli animaletti avessero si sviluppato zampe, ma non per camminare sulla terra ma per scavarvi dentro, fino a raggiungere profondità in cui la luce non poteva più arrivare?

Ma aveva davvero importanza? Cosa contava, se avere ragione significava rimanere soli?

A causa della sua testardaggine aveva perso tutto quello che considerava importante, aveva ferito le persone che amava... non sarebbero bastate tre vite a rimediare agli errori che aveva commesso.

Se ne rese conto un'istante troppo tardi.  
“Fermati!”

Nobuchika fece scattare la trappola e, per quanto potesse correre veloce, non ebbe modo di evitare i container che gli caddero addosso.

“Nobuchikaaa!”

Masaoka capì subito la gravità della situazione.  
Doveva liberarlo e portarlo immediatamente in ospedale... anche se per quel braccio, ormai...  
Si stava preparando a usare tutta la forza di cui disponeva per sollevare i container e permettere a Nobuchika di strisciare via.  
Ma non fecero in tempo.  
Nobuchika lo avvertì.  
“Dietro di te!”

Masaoka si voltò di scatto, giusto in tempo per farsi scudo con il braccio metallico.  
Quel bastardo di Makishima aveva persino il coraggio di sorridere.  
Gli si gettò contro in preda alla rabbia e al disperato istinto di proteggere Nobuchika.  
Quel maledetto era estremamente veloce e forte, per essere così magro.  
Quando Makishima gli blocco l'unica arma di cui disponeva, gli si gettò contro facendolo cadere per terra.  
Si aggrovigliarono come serpenti sul pavimento, ma non riusci a immobilizzarlo come avrebbe voluto.   
Makishima estrasse dell'esplosivo dalla tasca.  
Masaoka digrignò i denti.

“Hai intenzione di farci saltare in aria entrambi?!”

“Pensi davvero che potrei mai concepire un'idea tanto stupida?”

Quel tono freddo gli fece gelare il sangue quando realizzò che Makishima aveva ben altro in mente.  
Che illuso era stato... aspettarsi che qualcuno come Makishima conservasse un po' d'onore.  
Suo figlio era bloccato tra le macerie, inerme. Per Makishima non rappresentava certo una minaccia.

Ma per Makishima era solo un modo per sfuggire.

Anche Nobuchika aveva capito la situazione. 

“Esecutore! Non si lasci sfuggire quell'uomo!”

Gli urlò, ma la sua voce tradiva tutto il dolore che stava provando.

“faccia il suo dovere!”

Makishima lanciò la bomba, e Masaoka lo liberò subito, cercando di correre il più velocemente possibile.  
Non c'era bisogno di pensare.  
Non c'era nessun'altra opzione possibile.  
Non per lui, almeno.

Allontanare la bomba da Nobuchika.  
Questa era l'unica cosa importante.  
Makishima, la sua vita, il suo lavoro, il suo dovere... 

Come quella volta in cui aveva impedito che soffocasse.  
Non aveva neanche pensato ai cocchi sul pavimento che gli avevano tagliato i piedi nudi.

Un'esplosione, seguita da un dolore lancinante.

Rimase a terra, stordito.  
Riaprì gli occhi quando sentì il tocco di Nobuchika.  
Lo scuoteva con l'unico braccio che gli era rimasto.  
L'altro non era che un indistinguibile ammasso di carne e sangue.

Il suo bel viso era distorto dal dolore, gli occhi, non più nascosti dagli occhiali e dai capelli, si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.  
Entrambi avevano capito che Masaoka stava morendo.  
Vide le sue labbra muoversi, forse formare la parola 'ispettore', ma non sentì le parole.  
Erano coperte da un fischio assordante.  
Ma non aveva bisogno di ascoltare per capire.  
Nobuchika lo stava senz'altro rimproverando.  
Masaoka l'aveva deluso tante volte... ma questa sarebbe stata l'ultima.  
Aveva fatto il suo dovere... non come ispettore, non come esecutore... ma almeno come padre.

In quel momento, tra tutte le cose assurde a cui poteva pensare, si ricordò di Sae.  
Seduta in un letto d'opedale, esausta e con i capelli tutti scompigliati, un ciuffo ribelle proprio in mezzo alla fronte.  
Di come gli avesse mostrato Nobuchika con orgoglio, sorridendo:

“Ha i tuoi stessi occhi, guarda!”

Quella volta non aveva visto la somiglianza, ma adesso era chiara.

“Siamo proprio padre e figlio eh?... Hai gli occhi che avevo io, da giovane... tanto tempo fa...”


End file.
